ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon 10: Alien Force Episode Guide
' Brandon 10: Alien Force Episode Guide' is the Episode Guide for the series, Brandon 10: Alien Force. Season One A Hero Returns Part 1 When the Earth is threatened once again, it's up to Brandon to put on the Omnitrix again to save the world! A Hero Returns Part 2 Continuing from Part 1, Brandon and friends must defeat the invading aliens and save the world once again Back at the Barnyard Brandon and the team must save a farm from an alien attack Wanted Brandon and Sarah must find out why Coco has gone rouge Corrupted The team comes across an agent of the intergalactic police but is he what he seems? Nightmare on Alien Street When the team picks up alien readings from an abandoned house, they must uncover the frights and chills. Biked When something threatens the Earth, the team must team up with the Extreme Bikers. Date Night What lurks in the dark on Brandon's date? Mystery Man The team goes searching for Sarah's friend who is among the many missing people The Tenth Alien When the Raptures put the Earth in danger, Brandon must use his tenth transformation but is it worth the risk? Season Two Alien Operations The Zonarians are becoming less secret and their plans are becoming more clear. Can Brandon stop them? A Familiar Face When alien occurrences appear more than usual, Brandon must find out who's trying to frame him. The Machine When Brandon's childhood bullies get tired of his popularity, they discover a dangerous alien machine. Sparky Runs Away When Sparky feels not needed, he decides to run away but who will find him before the team? The Helpers When two average guys try to make a profit from capturing aliens, the team must find out if they're a threat. Grounded When Brandon is seen transforming by his own parents, he has to manage on escaping to stop the Zonarians. The Rescue Plan Brandon and the Team must rescue one of their allies from the Zonarians. Trapped in the Capture Brandon is stuck within the Capture Zone and he must survive the aliens and secrets that lie inside. Galactic Law When Brandon and the team are filed for breaking the law, will they be able to stop alien villains? Party Time When Coco and Sarah go to a School Dance, Brandon must find an alien figure that takes people in the dark. Stuck Together When confronting the Zonarian Commander again, Brandon traps them both in a world between dimensions. Years Ago When a Blue Alien appears to get Brandon, Brandon must prepare for whatever is to come. The Searching Stone Brandon and the team must find out why a menacing rock alien is roaming outside of town The Magic Within Sarah tries to learn more about her powers but will it end in disaster? An Extreme Favor Bruce returns and asks the team to help him defeat the Extreme Bikers. Deep Under Brandon and the team must stop an awaken alien worm from destroying the town. Stolen Garbage When items go missing all over town, Brandon and the team must find out what's going on. The Final Plans Brandon and the team must stop the Zonarians from getting the last thing they need to finish their evil plans. The Battle For Earth Part 1 Brandon must gather a team in order to stop the Zonarians from finally taking over the Earth. The Battle For Earth Part 2 The Zonarians have came through the gateway and the team must stop them before its too late. Season Three Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1 The Conqueror returns and he's stronger than ever. Will Brandon be able to to stop him again? Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 With Brandon's aliens escaping and the deadline growing closer, can The Conqueror still be stopped? The Caves of the Cold When an alien is awaken from his sleep, Brandon and the team must solve the mystery beneath the ice. Cube Town Brandon and the team investigate a town which reported strange occurrences with alien cubes. Your Mines are Mine The team must stop an alien mining facility from collecting resources or Earth might be destroyed. Attack of the Cute Brandon and the team visit an average town with a not-so-average secret that isn't all what it appears to be. Unusual Experiments Now back to their own hometown, the team must face against an alien conducting dangerous experiments. Sale of a Lifetime When an average salesman gets fired from his job, he gets involved in some dangerous alien technology. Fans Forever Brandon must do everything a 12 year old tells him to do or his secret will be exposed to the world. The Space Empire A Bounty Hunter delivers an explosive in the middle of Bellwood and the team must call off the attack. Robot Cops A pair of robotic officers cause trouble in space and the team must stop their villainous ways. Split The team encounters an alien hunter whom splits Brandon into pieces to get the Omnitrix. Enchanted The Sorceress returns and seeks out revenge of Coco using her magic spells The Bounties Brandon and the team must derail an overachieving bounty hunter service in space Trouble on Warasauria Brandon and the team head to Warasauria in attempt to stop the never-ending war The Haunting Ghost Brandon returns to have vengeance on Brandon by conquering the Conqueror's new base. Prince of Mars Brandon must go solo in order to return an alien prince to his fortress on Mars Blast to the Past Brandon is sent through time during an accident and must go back to the past to save his future. Dimensional Dilemma Brandon must travel through dimensions and team up with his other selves in order to save their worlds. The Impossible Girl Brandon answers a distress signal from an impossible girl on an impossible planet with an impossible secret. Season Four The Ultimate Device Brandon and the team must stop the Conqueror from getting the Ultimate Device Shutdown While searching for information, the team get trapped on a planet without power. Tree of Life Brandon must protect an alien civilization from invaders seeking immortality from a legendary tree. Web of Terror A spaceship crashes near Bellwood and the team soon realise that there is more than what it seems. Defenders of the Universe Brandon must team up with another superhero team in order to stop a threat to the universe. Key of Time When the team find a piece to the New Omnitrix, who will get to it first in this race against time? Seeking the Truth The team must find the truth when two specialized officers think they're responsible for alien abductions. Mirror, Mirror Brandon must stop alien mirror duplicates from taking people into their backwards mirror universe. Princess Problems After saving their kingdom, the team are invited to a feast but the princess wants to marry Brandon. Malfunction The team must defend a mysterious machine from the Robo-Bros but is that the right choice? Gate in Space With the second signal stronger than the first, the team race to a hidden planet to find the Omnitrix piece. Sorcery The Sorceress returns along with his evil wizard brother, Spell Hacker but will her plan succeed? Redemption When Coco learns about the whereabouts of a villain from his past, will he risk everything he worked for? Normal Day As an attempt to make up his wrong-doings, Coco makes a deal to cure the team of their powers. City of Giants While answering a distress signal, Brandon and Coco get stranded on a planet with giant aliens. Secret of the Swamp The team go to help on Marshia, Loch Ness' home world, but will surface from the mysterious swamp? One Step Forwards Brandon and the Mechanic Trainiees must overcome their differences to stop a dangerous enemy. Race to the Core The team and the Conqueror race to get the final piece of the New Omnitrix on a mysterious planet. The Final Fight Part 1 Now with all four pieces of the New Omnitrix, The Conqueror's ultimate plan is put into action. The Final Fight Part 2 After being defeated by The Conqueror, the team must stop him and Nodnarb before its too late. Specials Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us When a galactic threat threatens the Earth, It's up to the Brandon 10 to go hero and save the world. Brandon 10: Alien Force Top 10 To celebrate Brandon 10: Alien Force's 2nd Anniversary, Brandon presents Top moments in the series. Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episode Guides Category:Lists Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 1 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4